


A queen needs her king

by AlbafikaCinderella



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pomefiore spoilers, Post-overblot, Protective Leona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella
Summary: The night after VDC someone calls at Vil's door. Leona noticed something was not right with Vil and he's decided to discover what's going on.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	A queen needs her king

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed a self-indulgent fanfic after Pomefiore's final. I hope no Rook stan gets mad, I love him but I'm emotionally hurt because of his actions and this was my way to deal with it.

Vil finished applying the last product of his after shower skincare routine and went out of the bathroom. His loose hair had just been brushed and it was caressing his shoulders with its ends. He was wearing his purple silk bath robe, which was actually his favourite because it made him feel like a real queen, and he really needed that feeling right now. Its sleeves were so long they almost covered his wrists, and the fabric touched the floor but leaving one of his svelte legs out. The belt stuck around his waist like a hungry snake; however, he did feel like admiring his figure. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. He could only see that exhausted face he had been hiding behind his makeup the entire day. Today had been too tiring for him with the VDC and, adding fuel to the fire, nothing went as planned. He was disappointed with himself. He had put in risk the competition, his reputation as an entertainer, the school’s name, and the lives of those who surrounded him. And for what? Jealousy? Fear? At this point, he should know better how to deal with that stuff.

He sat in front of his dressing table and looked at his broken phone as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. He would need to ask some Ignihyde student to do him a favour and fix it. At least, he hoped tomorrow to be less horrible than today. He was dying for lying in bed and go to sleep. Not even after showering with soaps which favoured muscular relaxation did he manage to make the pain disappear from his body. He would have never imagined the effects of an overblot to be so dreadful, although he had never considered the possibility of suffering one to be honest. In the end, he got up with some effort to go get his hand lotion before going to sleep when suddenly someone called at his door. He sighed not very elegantly, he had been very clear when instructed he did not want nobody to disturb him (unless it was a life or death matter, Rook included for the first time since he became dorm leader). Therefore, no one should be allowed to visit him tonight. Still, he opened the door and, surprisingly, he did not found a Pomefiore student but Leona.

“What are you doing here?” asked Vil. “Shouldn’t you be in your dorm?”

“I sent you some messages but you didn’t answer, so here I am,” Leona responded plainly. “You okay?”

“Oh, sorry for that, my phone broke this afternoon.”

“What the fuck did you do to it?” questioned the lion, who found it a bit amusing.

“I’d like to know that too, I don’t remember. So, what did you want to say? Is it very urgent?”

“You mind if I enter?”

“You’re doing it anyway,” the blond stepped aside, “so, please, be my guest.”

Leona went into the room and Vil closed the door. He was not feeling like dealing with his boyfriend right now, but hearing him talk was less troublesome that trying to make him leave. Thus, there was no other way. He went near him and allowed the older to trap his waist and kiss him softly on his forehead. Savanaclaw dorm leader’s displays of affection tended to be physical, rarely verbal, and the model could not complain. After all, there was no better place to rest that into those strong arms. They shared a shy smile and then Leona spoke:

“You seem exhausted.”

“I am exhausted,” confirmed the blond.

“Maybe I should leave.”

“Wait, are you been thoughtful?” Vil repressed his impulse to laugh. “Okay, weariness is definitely causing me hallucinations.”

“Very funny, princess.”

“Leona, I’ve told you half a million times: don’t call me princess. Or dolly. Or anything similar. You know I hate it and I’m not in the mood to tolerate your nonsense. If you’ve something to say, then say. If not, please, some back to your dorm and leave me alone.”

“Okay, then let’s get things straight,” said the lion but before he continued doubt could be seen in his eyes, “Vil, I know you magic better than anyone else, and today I sensed your magic in the coliseum. Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me that what I think it happened didn’t actually happen.”

“Leona, what…” the younger lost his voice and became incapable of finishing the sentence.

“You overblotted, right?”

“I…” Pomefiore dorm leader hid his face in the brunette’s neck and spoke with a tiny voice. “I’m a disgrace.”

“If you’re a disgrace, then what I am? What happened, Vil? It’s not like you to lose control like that.”

“I freaked out, okay? Everything went smoothly in rehearsals but then we sae Neige’s performance and… I knew my efforts didn’t matter because I wouldn’t be able to win against him. I was so frustrated. I was scared of my hard work to go to waste. So I tried to do something horrible. Oh, Leona, I did try to do something horrible. How could I even think about it?”

“Hey, come on, tell me,” requested with a soft voice the feline, who had begun caressing his partner’s back. “You know I’m the least appropriate person to judge your actions.”

“I… I used _Fairest One of All_ in an apple juice and tried to give him to Neige. I was stopped before he could even drink it. Now I’m incredibly grateful, but back then I felt… furious. That moment onwards, my memories are blurred.”

“So you tried to poison him. It seems we’re not that different you and I.”

“Great, more bad news today,” said Vil with ironic tone.

“It was a joke,” sighed Leona. “You remember what you said to me when you found out I had overblotted?”

“You mean that time when Ruggie told me about it although you asked him not to because, quoted, ‘it would be too annoying’ and I burst in the infirmary ready to chop someone’s head if necessary?”

“Exactly that,” answered the older. “You said you almost fainted when you found out, and told me to never ever make you worry like that anymore. Well, now I’m doing the same. When I entered the coliseum and noticed traces of your magic everywhere, I panicked. And when I saw you performing like nothing… I was worried sick, Vil. Going through an overblot exhausts you physically, no one knows it better than I do, and for you to go up there and perform anyway… It’s a fucking miracle that you’re still standing.”

“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting receiving a lecture from you at all.”

“And now who’s being childish?” asked Leona, raising an eyebrow. “I’m saying this because, may you doubt it, I do have feeling and I worry for my annoying, annoying boyfriend’s wellbeing.”

“Thanks, except for calling me annoying. That you could’ve totally omitted.”

“It was for you to realise that I care for you despite all your flaws,” the blond nodded without paying attention. “And for you to know, I’m not saying this because I’m biased, but you deserved to win. I mean, did you hear Royal Sword Academy’s song? I wanted to tear my ears off, how atrocious.”

“It appears that not everyone thinks the same,” Vil shrugged his shoulders.

“What kind of asshole would prefer that attack against auditory rights? I saw you working so hard to compose it, write the lyrics, prepare the dance, and balance the group members. And the result was amazing. There’re people out there without sense of good and awful.”

“Rook liked it better,” responded Pomefiore dorm leader.

“Excuse me, what the hell? Are you really telling me that clown voted for _Neige_ and not for _you_? Doesn’t he have like a crush on you or something?”

“Apparently, he’s fan of Neige and he never mentioned it.”

“What the actual fuck, Vil?” roared Leona, clearly angry. “Isn’t he supposed to be your best friend? He saw you working and struggling to get that performance off the ground more than anyone else, and now you’re telling me he allowed all your efforts to be in vain simply because he likes that kid’s face? You gotta be kidding me. I’m going to punch him in the face.”

“Leona, please, calm down, I don’t want to talk about it,” requested the younger. “I’m mad and disappointed too. I consider him my best friend, but he doesn’t seem to trust me enough to tell me something like that. It wouldn’t even bother me that he likes Neige, I mean, many people like Neige, What angers me is the fact that he kept it hidden all this time. Now it’s… What was between us feels like a lie. Nothing matters; I won’t feel him honest anymore.”

“He’s a fucking hypocrite. First, he says you’re the most beautiful one and then he betrays you. I don’t care if he’s Neige’s number one fan, I don’t give a shit really, there’re some things you should never do to a friend. I even doubt he’s stopped to think about your feelings.”

Vil opened his mouth to answer back, however, somebody called at his door again. He couldn’t believe it. No one seemed to respect his privacy there. At this rate, he would be having visitors the whole night. He rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly, but he still went to open the door.

“I already told you all I didn’t want to…” his words died in the air when he saw it was the hunter who had called. “Oh, what’re you doing here? I think I was clear enough.”

“ _Roi du poison_ , please, we need to talk. Let me enter, it will be a moment and I won’t bother you anymore, I promise.”

Rook went into the room without waiting for his friend’s response. It was quite a shock when he discovered that the boy was not alone. Leona was standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and frowning. He had chills, he had the slight suspicion that he had made a terrible mistake.

“ _Pardon_ , I didn’t know you had company,” said Rook.

“Rook, just leave, please,” demanded Vil coldly. “I really don’t want to talk, and I’m not in the mood to listen to you.”

“No, let him stay,” interrupted Savanaclaw dorm leader, “I want to hear his exucses.”

“ _Roi du leon_ , I don’t want to be rude, but this matter only concerns Vil and me.”

“I don’t agree,” answered Leona meanly. “See, you made my boyfriend cry and, partly because of you, now he feels like shit. I think I have the right to ask for an explanation. Maybe you’ve never cared for Vil as much as you said, but for me he’s the most important person in my life, and I won’t stay still while he suffers for an asshole like you.”

“Leona, calm down,” ordered the model.

“I’ve never said I don’t care for Vil,” defended himself Rook.

“Well, it seems you don’t care for him as much as for Neige,” replied the lion. “I thought he was your best friend.”

“He is my best friend!” exclaimed Pomefiore vice leader. “I didn’t do it just because I like _Roi du neige_ , but to help Vil. I want him to get over his insecurities. What’s the point in winning the VDC if he didn’t believe in his own beauty?”

“I have no idea, but I do know something: if you had been loyal to your supposed best friend and you really cared for his wellbeing, at least a little, you’d have voted for Night Raven College and Vil wouldn’t have cried. I’m not obsessed with beauty like you, but even I realise that the moments when Vil is the most handsome are those when he’s smiling. More like helping him, it seems to me that you’re trying to destroy him. And hear me out, I won’t allow you, because you may not, but I am ready to do whatever I need to for his sake.”

“You don’t understand,” whispered Rook.

The feline frowned, his blood was heating. He couldn’t believe that Rook had appeared simply to keep excusing his actions. Had he admitted he made a mistake, Leona would not have mind so much. However, he refused to stay still while listening him speaking nonsense. It might have been anger. It might have been frustration. It might have been lions’ protective instinct. But when he came to his senses, he had punched Rook in the face so hard the hunter almost fell to the ground. No regrets to be honest.

“For the Seven, Leona!” shouted Vil. “Are you crazy?!”

“What? He deserved it. He’s a fucking hypocrite.”

“Leona!” the model sighed and turned to his classmate. “Rook, please, leave already, stop making things more difficult. I’m sorry for Leona’s attitude, he shouldn’t have hit you, but the last thing I want to do right now is to see your face.”

The hunter spoke no more and left the room with his head down. Only then did Vil topple and fell onto his partner’s chest. He soon found himself hugged by him. Vil could barely stand, and this did not go unseen for the brunette, so he carried him to the bed. The blond leaned back and Leona sat next to him, tenderly caressing his face.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m not disabled,” alleged the younger, trying to move away from what had just happened. “I hurt my leg during the overblot. I took pain killers at dinner, you don’t need to worry.”

“I should go, you have to rest.”

“Why don’t you stay?” suggested Vil. “It’s late, you may get into trouble if someone sees you out of your dorm. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“You want me to stay?”

“Just sleeping. If we did something else, my body would definitely break.”

“When anybody else tells me to sleep, it sounds like music. When it’s you, though, it’s disappointing,” laughed Leona. “Do I have clothes here or I have to sleep in underwear?”

“You’ve underwear in the drawer, and I think you left a pair of T-shirts and trousers in my wardrobe last time. You can also shower if you want to.”

“Remember what happened when I tried to use your shower on my own? No, thanks. You’ve like half a dozen different soaps there and I still don’t know which one is the gel because all of them smell the same for me.”

“Maybe I should buy you that new soap Neige announces,” commented Vil as if it was nothing. “I heard it leaves pet’s hair soft and shiny.”

“You’re hilarious. If you ever announce pet soap, we’re done.”

The older smiled and got up to undress. Some other time, he would leave his uniform anywhere, even on the floor. However, we was familiarised with his boyfriend’s exquisiteness, so he took a hanger and hanged his clothes. Vil looked at him like a proud owner looks at a dog that has just done an impossible trick in order to get a cookie (in fact, the model was tempted to applaud too). Leona decided to ignore those eyes that seemed to enjoy themselves every single time Leona showed we was perfectly capable of behaving like a civilised person, and put on a T-shirt and tracksuit trousers. He was not sure exactly when he took garments to the blond’s room (nor when Vil’s clothes and an overnight bag with his beauty products inside appeared in his own room), but he could not say he hated it. It was a strange but nice domesticity, for both of them.

“You need your hands lotion?”

Better if he did not think about when he learned the model’s skincare routine. Some things were preferably kept in the dark, for his mental health sake.

“Yeah, the fleur the lis one.”

“You think I know how a fleur the lis smells like? Or what it is?” asked Leona from the bathroom, although he was back soon with a small blue recipient. “Tell me it’s this one.”

“It is. From here to finding the gel in the shower there’s only one step left.”

“No shit, pretty boy.”

The feline laid down on the bed next to the blond and stole a glance at him while he applied the crème. The whole bedroom smelled like flowers now. Once he finished, Vil put the recipient on the night table and went near Leona to get some comfort.

“How’s your father?” inquired the lion. “I saw him among the audience. I’m glad he managed to come.”

“Good, he told me you spoke for a while. How did it go?”

“Horrible,” growled Leona, “you know your father hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, he simply doesn’t like you that much,” responded Vil, doing his best not to laugh. “He wasn’t mean, right? If I ask him to apologise, he won’t refuse, you know it.”

“Chill, he just congratulated me on my job with the lights and then wondered had you finally dumped me.”

“I knew it,” sighed the model. “He asked me too, and I told him I’m not planning to break up with you in the near future.”

“Such a relief,” laughed Leona. “You told him about what happened?”

“Heavens, no. If he knew I lost control like that, he’d go crazy. At least, he’d sue the school for incompetence and would take me out of here regardless I told him it was my fault. It’s better for him to know nothing. Besides, I don’t want him to worry now he’s in the middle of a very important movie.”

“Will he be here tomorrow?”

“No, he simply came to see me performing,” the brunette snorted. “Excuse me, what are you laughing at, kitty?”

“Nothing, it’s just that you really are his spoilt child. Is there something your father wouldn’t do for you?”

“Probably not. That’s why I don’t want to cause him trouble. He’s already worry because my manager told him behind my back that I’m taking a break from acting and I’m only accepting modelling jobs. He thinks I’m feeling unwell.”

“Well, he’s not wrong, don’t you think?” suggested Savanaclaw dorm leader, caressing his partner’s hair. “You need to chill and stop turning everything over in that pretty head of yours.”

“Leona, I’m tired of being the baddie here.” Vil sat up. “Even when I try my best to shine, I end up being the fucking villain. I can’t, I simply can’t do this anymore.”

“Vil, look at me.”

The boy did not move, so the lion sat up too and grabbed his face with both of his hand to force him not to take his eyes off him. The always stoic Pomefiore dorm leader seemed to be on the verge of crying once again. Leona had barely seen him cry a couple of times before, when Vil was consumed by stress and anxiety and was unable to keep supressing his emotions. The brunette always struggled to calm him down. He normally let him yell and vent until he lost his forces and allowed him to hug him. This time, however, he felt there would be neither shouting nor flying cushions.

Vil was physically and psychologically exhausted. He blamed himself for the failure in the VDC and did not know what to cling to from now on. The older had never seen him so lost and devastated, like an eighteen year old boy who needed someone to tell him what to do. Not even the times when Leona had sneaked in Ramshackle dorm without been noticed during the training camp to comfort his boyfriend had he found him so helpless. Everybody believed he was some kind of perfect being and forgot that, deep down, he was just a normal teenager, confused, with problems and insecurities, who wanted love and guide. Like any other person his age.

“Listen to me,” ordered Savanaclaw dorm leader. “You lost control, okay? Doing _one thing_ wrong when you’re out of your mind doesn’t make you a villain. And it’s not like you did it, you were stopped! You’re not a villain. Stop paying so much attention to what others say about you. They only want you in the role of the antagonist, so what? That’s because you’re a freaking amazing actor, Vil. The nobody hero who’s always jumping like an idiot and believes in the magic power of friendship is easy, but to be the villain, you have to be good, and you’re good. And if they think that you’re a villain in real life just because you’re that incredible, then they can’t see the golden heart you have, not like they deserve to see it anyways.”

“But I want to be on the stage until the end,” sobbed the younger. “I want a happy ending too.”

“Who’s decided that villains can’t be on the stage more than the rest? Who decides whether the bad guy has the right to get a happy ending?” roared Leona. “There’s no one in this dammed world who deserved the stage or a happy ending more than you. And if those brainless producers don’t give it to you, then I will, screw them.”

“And what if they’re right? What if I…” Vil tried to stopped the tears, but he could not and started crying. “What if I lose control again and hurt someone? You didn’t see how I left the coliseum after the overblot, Leona, I could have killed everybody, I could have killed Neige too. I’m so scared of losing control that way again, I want no one to see me like that, I couldn’t bear it.”

“It’s not happening again, hear me? Because I’m here, Vil, and I’m not leaving. You once told me that if I went berserk again, you’d give me a beating. You won’t let me overblot again, and I won’t let you go through it either. Right? You trust me?” the blond nodded. “Very good. Now you have to calm down. Come on, breath. I’m here, not going anywhere.”

Leona hugged the model and let him hide the face in his chest while he tried to calm down. The older smelled to the chocolate deodorant Vil made him wear. He has announced it a couple of times already and he liked it so much he had given it to his boyfriend as a present. That way, he would stop smelling like the herbs in the botanical garden and his sheets soap. Actually, he did not oblige him exactly, he simply told him he liked it and Leona began using it. He did not know how to describe what he felt when he associated that smell with him, it was coming back home after a long day and finding your beloved there, waiting for you, smiling. That person had become home for him at some point, and nothing calmed him like home. After a while, he finally normalised his breathing and resumed crying. He smiled, not caring about the redness of his eyes. Leona seeing like that did not bother him. Leona was the only one he wanted to show the worst of him.

“How you feel?” asked the feline.

“I feel like shit.”

“Hey, language,” scolded the older. “What about we go to sleep? I’m sure you’ll feel better tomorrow and things will be different. He can have a date, what do you say? I heard the sciences club café is really good.”

“I don’t feel like visiting the science club, to be honest.”

“Then, what about the board game club?” suggested Leona. “I’d love to see prideful Azul panic because he can’t win me at chess. Then, we could grab something to eat, there’re food stand everywhere. Maybe go for a walk.”

“It sounds really good, we don’t usually have normal dates. It’d be refreshing.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

“Great, I’ll be able to show off my gorgeous boyfriend in front of the entire school,” smiled satisfied the lion.

“Idiot.”

“Whatever, what would you do without this idiot?”

“I’ll let you take this point, only this time.” Vil put his around his partner’s neck and kissed him. “I love you. And I love it when you’re so sweet.”

“I love you too, my queen.”

They joined their foreheads and closed their eyes. The blonde finally felt in peace after that horrible day. Leona may not be a legitimate king, however, he could be his king, the only king Vil desired. He did need beautiful words every day or constant displays of affection, since nobody knew better than him that he was Leona’s number one. He needed him, just him. After all, what kind of queen did not have a king beside her?


End file.
